


Starship

by Kuroooooo6



Category: The Raid 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Eka bukan satu di antara sekian orang yang tunduk pada Bangun, apalagi jika ini menyangkut keinginan Ucok.





	Starship

**Author's Note:**

> Judulnya Starship karena saya bikin ini ketika dengerin Starship- Nicki Minaj.

Eka membuka pintu mobilnya, siap mambut tuan muda keluarga Bangun yang sore itu nampak kesal. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang pertemuan ketika dirinya mohon izin pergi sebentar mengecek jual-beli di pelabuhan, tapi wajah Ucok yang ingin muntah membuat Ekamenarik bibirnya kecil.

“Lancar?”

Tidak usah ditanya, sebenarnya. Eka sudah tahu jawabannya. Ucok mendengus, dia melempar tasnya ke dalam mobil, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya meminta Eka cepat menutup pintu. Ucok perlu menghirup oksigen, dia ingin menjauh dari pusat kota. Tempat pertemuan tadi berada di lantai atas sebuah gedung, dan pusat kota berisi gedung tinggi. Ucok sedikit berharap Eka akan membawanya ke pelabuhan tanpa diminta.

Eka tersenyum sendiri sambil memegang kendali kemudi, dia memperhatikan Ucok yang terus melihat kiri jalanan dari jendela. Meski Eka sendiri tahu mata anak Tuan Bangun itu tidak sepenuhnya melihat, pikirannya pasti masih tertingal di ruang pertemuan.

“Mereka sama saja. Masih menandatangani perjanjian hanya karena ayahku.”

Eka tertawa dalam batin. Ucok ini lucu, bagi Eka. Posisi Tuan Bangun sangat kuat dalam dunia gangster di Jakarta. Semua proyek yang Ucok inginkan bisa terwujud dengan sangat mudah, dan pria itu justru mendengus tidak suka.

“Aku penerus ayahku, aku tidak mau ketika aku mengambil tahta malah hidup dalam bayang-bayang ayahku.”

Sejak dulu. Eka mengenal Ucok ketika mereka remaja, dirinya dibentuk untuk mengamankan dinasti Bangun, menjadi penasihat dan tangan kanan Tuan Bangun itu sendiri. Bonusnya, dia jadi dekat dengan anak Tuan Bangun. Malah sekarang terlihat seperti dirinya menjadi pengasuh Ucok.

“Semuanya, semuanya menurutiku karena ayahku.” Eka bisa mendengar Ucok yang memukul kaca mobil. Beruntung mereka tidak sedang berhenti karena lampu merah.

Ucok yang mencoba menenangkan diri dan Eka yang fokus dengan jalanan membuat suasana di mobil itu hening, hanya suara kipas AC yang terdengar lembut ikut menenangkan emosi Ucok. Tapi getar ponsel Eka di dashboard tiba-tiba menginterupsi, panggilan dari Tuan Bangun.

Ucok memijat pelipisnya, pura-pura tidak berdaya menekan tombol hijau.

“Eka. Tolong bawa Ucok kembali, saya ingin bicara dengannya.”

Eka melirik Ucok yang kini menutupi wajahnya. Jawabannya lama tertahan di bibir, tapi akhirnya dia berani memutuskan. “Saya membawanya ke pelabuhan dulu.”

Ucok melebarkan pupilnya. Dia memperhatikan Eka dengan tidak percaya, dia juga mendengar ayahnya yang hendak protes. Jujur, yang sebenarnya bisa mengelak dari perintah ayahnya hanya dirinya dan Eka, tapi itu adalah kesempatan langka yang bisa terjadi setahun sekali.

“Ini murni kesalahan saya, ada yang perlu saya cek di sana dan Ucok sudah bersama saya di dalam mobil.”

Napas keduanya tertahan. Mereka yakin akan menyesali keputusan ini. Ucok sendiri senang karena Eka mengerti kebutuhannya untuk menjauh sebentar dari pusat kota. Tapi jika caranya begini, Ucok ingin kesal juga jadinya karena dirinya akan ikut kena semprot sang ayah.

“Ya, sudah. Jaga dia baik-baik.”

Eka menghela napas lega, dalam diam Ucok tersenyum kecil dan warna mukanya telah kembali. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama di dalam mobil.

Ucok melirik Eka yang tampak puas karena berhasil membangkang dari perintah ayahnya.

“Sapa bilang semua orang bakal nurutin ayahmu, hm? Sapa bilang kamu ga punya pengaruh?”

Ucok tidak menggubris. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, matanya kembali dia alihkan ke kiri jalan di mana gedung tinggi tidak terlihat lagi.

Untuk selanjutnya, jika dia keluar dari ruang pertemuan dengan wajah ingin muntah, dia hanya perlu mencari Eka untuk menjadi obatnya.

“You really made my day.”


End file.
